


A Song from my Father

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Far off future fic, Gen, INSTANT SEROTONIN, Kid Fic, Use of French for a fantasy language bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Imagine Edmont watching Haurchefant walk around the room and sing one of his and Raven’s babies to sleep, and Edmont realizes he’s singing a song that Edmont used to sing to the boys when they were young, and he doesn’t interrupt but he gets so weepy over it he has to go to another room and take a moment.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Song from my Father

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from @stars-bleed-hearts-shine, who threw this at me in an attempt to make me feel better after a shitty day at work. Thanks Serella!! (Posted on tumblr 7/20/2020)
> 
> Also I HC that Raven and Haurchefant decided to name their first daughter (they have a total of four with a five year age difference between the oldest and youngest) after their mothers as a way to honor the strongest women they knew in their lives. And since we don't know Haurchefant's mom's name, I've taken liberties to give her one. Their first daughter's name is Annalise Elle Cross-Fortemps, Annalise being the name I've decided to give his maman (while Elle is Raven's maman's nickname)

A harsh wail echoed throughout the manor, startling Edmont out of a small writing kick he had. _Oh dear…_

He quickly headed towards the nursery, and towards the cries of his granddaughter and stopped when he reached the open door to find Haurchefant already there, lifting his daughter from the crib and saying. “What’s wrong Annalise? Did you want someone to check on you?”

The little one continued to cry as he took a quick sniff. “No stinkies, does maman need to feed you-oh. Oh I see, you were just lonely weren’t you? Oh _mon ange_ you smart little girl…” He laughed when he saw that she had stopped harshly crying when he picked her up. “Alright I’ll stay with you.”

She sniffled and gave a soft cry as he settled her to his chest, feeling her tears staining his tunic, and Edmont couldn’t help but smile as he watched Haurchefant soothe Annalise. “I know _mon ange_ , I’m here. Ahh _mon ange_ my hair is still attached!” He yelped a bit with a grin when he felt his daughter grab a piece of his hair and tug, and Edmont suppressed a laugh as his son gently eased his hair loose from her grasp, replacing it with his finger that she tossed around before she let go, making him smile and laugh lightly.

The baby gave a small sniffle, her big blue eyes wide as he held her to his chest. He slowly made his way around the room with his daughter in his arms, the movement lulling her to sleep, and Edmont soon hears his son begin to hum a tune in her ear. It was soft and low, but he recognized the sound and felt tears sting in his eyes.

It was an old lullaby that he would sing to his boys when they were children, one in High Ishgardian and often he played the piano with it. It was how he managed to put his boys down to sleep most nights.

He took a deep breath to keep the soft cry from escaping his throat as Haurchefant settled down in the rocking chair next to her crib and press a kiss to her head, his daughter fast asleep against his chest as he continued to whisper-sing in her ear.

He turned away from the nursery and down the hall, a hand covering his mouth and tears of happiness falling down his cheeks.

“Father?”

Edmont jumps slightly and turns to see his daughter in law staring at him with a worried frown on her face. “Raven my girl, forgive this weepy old man. I am well.”

“Why are you crying? Are you well?” She asks as she pulls him into a hug.

He laughed as he hugged her back and kissed the top of he head. “Oh hush now I said I was alright. I just happened upon Haurchefant singing my granddaughter to sleep.

Raven couldn’t help but smile at that. "He has a lovely voice…and he’s able to get her to sleep easier than me…but what…?”

“He was singing an old lullaby I would often sing to the three of them when they were small. Always put all three of them out within moments, though Haurchefant often fought it.”

Raven smiled. “He told me about that actually. He said he wanted to spend more time with you.”

Edmont blinked at that, but he felt his heart soar. He loved his sons, and he knew he made near countless mistakes, but small things still warmed his heart. “My boy…” He gave a sigh.

Raven smiled as she squeezed her father’s hand. “Please never doubt how much he loves and respects you. You are his father and the person who did his best he could when others would leave their children to die…”

He sighs and nods as he pulled a kerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes. “All of my children, and my grandchildren, are blessings the Fury felt gracious to give me. I shall not squander them.”

A soft wail echoed from the nursery, making both of their heads turn and Raven sighed. “Looks like Haurchefant tried to put her in her crib and she woke up from it. I swear she’s going to use him as a pillow more than she is an _actual_ pillow.”

Edmont laughed as she disappeared down the hall to check on her husband and daughter, leaving him to smile at the direction she disappeared towards.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gahh this still gives me instant serotonin when I reread this fic. X3 I hope everyone else enjoys it!!
> 
> Mon Ange - My angel


End file.
